Beauty and the Beast
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Story Two in my FairyTale Series. A twist on the original tale. Prince Jerome is cursed and Mara may be the cure. Join me in another world, where old woman are magical, and mirrors bring some to tears. Read and Review. Also...good to be back :)
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a land far away, an old woman knocked upon the door of a young prince. The handsome young man opened his door, grumbling as the rain flew into his castle. "What do you want, old woman?" he called over the rain. The old woman looked up at him, and he grimaced, repulsed by her hideous face

"Please, your highness. I ask for one night of shelter from this harsh rain, and in return, I will offer you, this single rose," she held the rose high for his offering, and Prince Jerome sneered at her.

"Get away from here, you old hag! And stay away!" but just before he could slam the door, the old hag began to glow and glimmer uncontrollably. He watched in awe as she became a simply beautiful enchantress. She looked down upon him in her new form, disappointment in her eyes. He fell to his knees, ignoring the ice cold rain "I beg your forgiveness!" he cried, for his father had warned him of witches and fairies, yet he still had not learnt.

"You have not learnt what your father taught you, Prince." She sang his thoughts "And your punishment, you will lose the looks you treasure, and will remain, forever hideous, until you love someone, and they love you in return."

"No!" Jerome cried "No! Don't! Please! I'll give you anything, money riches-"

"2 years today," the enchantress continued "Or the spell will last, forever."

Jerome slammed the door as if that would stop the curse. And he ran up the stairs and into his chambers. He looked into the mirror, and gasped at his reflection. He fell to his knees. His hair was gone, and his face was scarred. Ugly, vine like tattoos along his arms. The only thing he recognised was his glittering blue eyes, which were suddenly filled with tears. He had become the very thing he despised. In a fit of rage Jerome smashed the mirror, and then all the mirrors in his home. He closed all the curtains, and turned off the lights. Crawling to the window, to see that the enchantress had once again become an old woman, wondering off down the street.

**Line Break**

"You know, Mara," Jake grinned "Your constant rejection just makes me more eager." He bounded alongside the small girl.

Mara rolled her eyes, carrying her basket of books through the small village "But I still won't go out with you,"

"What if I offered to pick you some apples?" he plucked one up from a stall as they passed it "They keep the doctor away,"

"What will keep you away?" Mara joked, tucking a stray lock behind her ear, she turned to Jake. "I think you should go and talk to Joy, I know she likes you,"

Jake frowned at her, nudging her shoulder "You're just trying to get rid of me."

Mara laughed, glancing up at the sky "Hey, we better head back, it looks like rain," she smiled, stopping to let an old woman pass her, when she noticed the old woman was soaked. "Excuse me!" she called after her, the old woman turned, but kept her head down "Are you alright?"

"Yes dear," she sounded happy enough, so Mara smiled and turned to walk away with Jake.

**I know, where have I been? Just a little inspiration, I was reading my old snow white story, and I wondered where Beauty and the Beast might take me. **

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are outrageously supportive x**

ONE YEAR LATER

Jerome looked up from his book, although secretly he was relieved, reading in the darkness was a strain on his eyes. He set it down and cracked open the thick curtain ever so slightly, ah, she was here. He stood tall, peering at her through the gap. He didn't know the girls name, but she looked the same age as him. She was beautiful, small with tanned skin and dark hair. But he never saw her up close, she would wander onto his grounds unknowingly and pick his roses. Jerome almost smiled at the sight of her, his fingers trembling on the edge of the curtain.

"You should talk to her," his blind friend, Alfie called. Jerome had only allowed him to live with him, for he was blind, and could not gasp at his hideous face, and did not mind the darkness.

"How do you know she's here?" he asked, irritated.

"I'm blind, not stupid." Alfie corrected, he stood, grasping his stick and waving it in front of him, purposely hitting Jerome in the leg. Jerome glared, but had no way to prove it, Alfie smiled. "She seems nice, well she must be. Back in the day, you would have killed anyone who set foot on the lands of your castle."

"I don't know." Jerome sighed, he let the curtain fall back, shunning the room to darkness. "She seems nice."

"You should talk to her." Alfie suggested. Jerome shook his head, jaw locking in anguish. As he had considered it before

"Don't you think I thought of that?" He glowered, eyes prickling with tears "Why would a girl like that talk to a beast like me?" he stormed away from the window, glaring at the wall and hating himself. Alfie turned to face him, knowing where his friend stood despite not being able to see. "She wouldn't able to look at me."

"If she 'seems nice' then she would be able to see past your appearances," Alfie whispered encouragingly, "go down there and talk to her."

"I wouldn't know what to say,"

"How about hello?"

**Line Break**

"Hello," Jerome whispered, clearing his throat. Mara spun in shock and frowned, a curious and bewildered smile spreading across her face

"Hi…what's with the mask?"

His face was hidden by a theatre mask, white in colour. It appeared scary at first, but his piercing blue eyes could be seen. Lessening the impact. "I like theatre."

Mara smiled, tucking a stray lock behind her ear "Would you like a rose?" she held out her basket, he let out a low chuckle.

"I own all these roses," he stated with a smile.

Mara's eyes widened in shock as she realised, she pointed to the ground "This is _your _garden?" she exclaimed "I am so sorry! I didn't realise! Here!" she handed him her basket but he shook his head

"Don't worry about it," and it felt odd, talking to someone other than Alfie. Someone so nice with a very feminine voice.

"You have a beautiful garden," she smiled "It's huge. I thought it was still part of the forest, it's…a little overgrown,"

"I fired all the staff that tended to it,"

"Why?"

He didn't say anything, and Mara being the very clever girl that she was, added with the fact he was wearing a mask let the pieces fall into place.

"Oh. Well…you don't mind me coming and picking the roses?"

"No! N-no, I don't mind at all," he scratched the back of neck awkwardly "I mean…I like it."

"Good," Mara laughed "I'll come again tomorrow and we can do this again. Do you have to keep the mask?" He gave a muffled nod and she understood "Okay, I'm Mara."

"I'm Pri- I-I'm Jerome."

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

Mara couldn't help but smile when she saw him. She was rather amused by his strange appearance. She wanted him to remove the mask, but of course, she would never push him. "I brought us a picnic," she smiled, holding out her basket. She couldn't tell if he was happy or not.

"T-thank you." She set them up, and couldn't help but keep drifting to look into his eyes. The only part of his face she could actually see.

"I-I didn't know which sandwiches you liked, so I made one of everything."

He let out a laugh which released all her anxiety. She relaxed. "Thank you…I…It's a nice day,"

Mara let out a laugh at his bizarre comment and tried to fight the awkwardness that threatened to surround them "So, do you live here all by yourself?" she looked up at the magnificent building behind him, it was half covered by the trees from the over grown garden, but it looked big enough to be a castle. Which of course, unbeknownst to her, it was.

"No," Jerome shook his head "I live with my friend, Alfie."

"Does he not want to join us?" she asked, wondering if he was lonely

"Alfie's blind, he can't see a thing. It's probably safer for him to be indoors." Jerome's voice was lack of any emotion, and it bewildered Mara greatly.

"Well…should he be in there all by himself?"

Jerome shrugged her off "He's quite wise. He knows when I'm reading, or when I'm sleeping. He can walk around as if he can see. He's my best friend." And then, a drop of emotion leaked into his voice. "Don't know what I'd do without him,"

Mara smiled slightly "He seems really nice, your friend."

**Line Break**

"How did it go?" Alfie asked, he could hear Jerome's excited footsteps bound into the room. "Well, I'm guessing?"

"We had a picnic," Jerome said proudly, pulling off his mask, and setting it down onto the table. "You came up into the conversation. She says you seem nice."

"Well I am nice." Alfie said simply, setting down the brail book "So, do you think she could be the one then?"

Jerome plonked down into the comfortable chair beside him and took a sip of water "What do you mean?"

"The one to break the spell?"

Jerome frowned, puzzled as to what his friend was talking about for a second, when it all came flooding back to him. His face drained of all colour "The spell," he sat up in shock, so long it had been, he had given up hope. "No…could she? H-How long do I even have left?"

"Three months left tomorrow,"

Jerome stood up, and looked into the window. The fading sun created enough of a shadow, that he could make out his reflection. "I could become myself again." He could almost see it, he could be handsome, he could be a prince. He could be Jerome Clarke once more. The ugly scarring and tattoos, they could all disappear. "I could be a person."

Alfie said nothing, instead, turning his head down in disappointment. "You are a person, Jerome."

Jerome ignored him, walking swiftly from the room, to plan a better outfit for tomorrow.

**Review?**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!  
Enjoy!**

Mara arrived earlier the next day, and the rain poured down. She looked around for shelter, and then realised that Jerome probably wouldn't mind if she waited inside. She walked around the large building, looking for a way in, and she spotted a large, rotting wooden door. With a great deal of force, she pushed it open, and stepped inside. Her mouth dropped open in shock. A red velvet carpet led up a million steps. The door let in unwanted light, and the room was lit with grey. It was dusty, and looked unlived in. "Hello?" Mara called quietly. "Jerome?"

But no reply came. She closed the door behind her, and made her way slowly up the stairs. It was like being in a fairytale, and she dried very quickly. She passed many many doors, and another flight of a thousand steps, until she came to a floor, that looked very different from the others. It was tidy and well kept, it looked lived in. This was probably where Jerome and Alfie spent most of their time then. The rest of the house was very neglected. But imagine cleaning it, it would take far more than just two people. She stepped into a room, and it was dark, heavy red velvet curtains blocking the giant windows. Mara stepped inside, and pulled hard on the string at the end, and the curtains flew open, she welcomed the light, and looked around, letting out a scream.

"Woah! Relax!" came a voice, the dark boy stood up slowly, arms out "It's Alfie! It's Alfie. I'm guessing your Mara." He wore dark sun glasses.

Mara cleared her throat, stepping forward to grasp his hand gently "Y-yes, Jerome's friend,"

Alfie smiled "Yeah, he told me quite a bit about you Mara. And don't worry about coming in, it's pouring outside." Mara was about to ask how he knew that, she couldn't hear the rain from in here. But then she remembered that Jerome had said he was wise.

"How long have you lived here?"

"About a year and a half." Alfie shrugged "Oh and please, sit down. Jerome's probably fixing his mask somewhere." Mara gave a nervous laugh, but relaxed at Alfie's easy going attitude.

"You have a really nice house,"

"It's a bit rubbish, actually," Alfie corrected "I mean, I can't see it, but I'm guessing the place is a mess right? Dust everywhere, the curtains closed all the time."

Mara gave an astonished laugh "Yeah, that's pretty amazing."

Alfie tilted his head, and shifted his body so that he was aimed at her. "Let me try something," he said "You have…dark hair…probably a little shorter than average, tanned skin."

Mara shook her head in shock "No way. No way!"

Alfie laughed "Nah, I'm only kidding. Jerome told me a bit about you, I'm not that gifted."

"Hey Alfie! I told you not to open the curtains!" Jerome's angry voice boomed into the room. And he stopped short when he saw Mara sitting there. She looked so out of place. "Oh…" he paused, looking down at himself, he wasn't wearing his mask, or a shirt, just black trousers. He froze, not knowing what to do. He watched her reaction desperately, waiting for the shriek of horror.

Mara rose slowly, staring at his scarred face and tattooed torso. She walked towards him, eyes glistening with sympathy, but there was no disgust on her face "Jerome," she whispered softly, looking up at him. And she could look behind the welts and boils on his face, she could see the man behind them.

"Go." Jerome gritted through forced teeth, and Mara's eyes widened in shock

"What?"

"I said go!" he pointed towards the door "No one let you in here! Get out!" Mara jumped back at the volume of his voice.

"Jerome," Alfie said calmly

"GET OUT!"

And Mara ran.

**Line Break**

Jerome walked up to the north tower, up the winding steps. Higher and higher, up to the only room in the house, that had a mirror. The little circular room was filled with light, for there was a window in the stone, that he could not shut, for it had no glass, and he could not cover, for anything he placed there would simply blow away. It was freezing and his whole body tensed. He looked at himself in the mirror, still filled with a wretched feeling of disgust.

"_I am charmed Prince Jerome," the small girl smiled. Jerome smirked_

"_Well of course you are, Lady Mercer. I am after all irresistible," they danced in the golden hall way, amongst everyone else, it was one of his fathers major balls, in the hope that Jerome would soon find a bride. _

"_I think we should go outside, to get some air," Joy smiled, her face flushed. Jerome grinned, arm tight around her waist, as he led her away from the crowd. _

Jerome leaned far out the north towers window, and sighed loudly. Joy had just been another of the fair maidens that had come and gone. There had been Amber, and Willow, Patricia, all of which had made him happy for a few months, and then disappeared. He looked far into the distance, and could make out the little village through the misty rain. Mara had walked all the way here, for him to send her home. He should have offered her a place to stay for the night, just like that wretched enchantress!

He kicked the wall in frustration! Had he learnt nothing?!

A white bird landed on the window cill and Jerome looked up at his with teary eyes "What do you want?" he glared. The bird scooted in further, and Jerome realised it wanted shelter from the rain. He reached out, cupping it carefully and bringing it inside. The bird flew in happily, and landed atop the mirror, far away from the rain. Jerome sighed, and once again faced his reflection. His toned muscles were glittering with tattoos and scars, his once flawless face made him cringe. "What have I become?" he whispered. Sinking down the wall and crying into his knees. The bird whistled sorrowfully.

And the castle was quiet.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! You guys are a delight, I'm already thinking about the next fairytale after this one! xx**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you going to the library this evening?" Jake asked Mara excitedly as she plucked another berry from the bush and placed it into her basket.

"I think so," Mara nodded "Unless something else comes up."

"What else would come up?" Jake asked, nudging her "You're so crazy, Mara. Anyway, we could go together if you like, you know, as-"

"Friends? I'd love too," Mara smiled, handing him a berry "Sorry Jake. Did you talk to Joy?"

"You mean, _Lady Joy_? Hah. She thinks she's too good for everyone here because she once dated a prince. As if I believe that, I mean, she's pretty, but you, Mara you're ten times more beautiful than her,"

Mara set him a look "Jake, do you think I'll like you because you insult my friend?"

"No," Jake sighed, looking down at his shoes. Mara touched his arm lightly "Sorry,"

"It doesn't matter, me and you will go to the library as friends. But who knows Jake, one day, we may be more. That's not a promise, that's a fact. We might one day love each other…Might." His smile was enough to make her day, and he bounded away. Mara looked into the distance, and she could make out the outline of the large building where Jerome lived. She hadn't been there in days, and was having trouble selling the ordinary flowers that grew in the woods. She would have to go back soon.

**Line Break**

"So you're not gonna talk to me now? Is that it?" Jerome asked, leaning against the doorframe of Alfie's room "You're living under my roof! You have to talk to me, Alfie!"

Alfie said nothing, instead, he lifted up a shirt, and ran his hand down it. Before placing it back into the wardrobe.

"What are you doing anyway? Who cares how you look?" Jerome spat. He was getting agitated, more and more day by day. Mara wasn't coming, and time was ticking. The spell would be permanent soon. And he would remain ugly forever.

"_I_ care," Alfie said quietly, deciding on a shirt and sliding it on "Just because I can't see what I'm wearing doesn't mean I don't care."

Jerome sobered, and became serious "Would you like some help?" he asked, "You're wearing a blue shirt, so I could get your blue trainers…if you like,"

Alfie looked up at him "I think you should go and get a cloak."

"Why?" Jerome frowned, he turned to look outside, but it was a perfectly lovely day.

"You're going into town," Alfie said simply "And you're going to ask Mara to move in with us."

Jerome let out a loud laugh until he realised that Alfie was serious "What? No way! I can't go out there! Someone might see me,"

"Hence the cloak."

"What am I even going to say to her?"

"You're going to ask her to live with us." Alfie sighed, he could have sworn he just said all of this.

"I! I can't!" Jerome shook his head, but he was already on his way down the stairs to fetch his cloak.

**Line Break**

"Excuse me, do you know where Mara lives?" Jerome asked, keeping his head down, pulling the cloak further to hide his features. He had been outside in so long and the fresh air immediately did him some good. Some colour return to his face, but he was still ice pale. He had forgotten what it felt like to be surrounded by people.

"Yeah," Jake nodded, taking a bite of his orange "Just there, two houses left. Are you her bookmaker? She's expecting you, you're already kinda late," Jerome nodded, hurrying along. He knocked on her door, and looked around worriedly. Maybe she wasn't home…

"Fred! Finally, you're late-" she stopped short, when she wasn't met with Fred's face. She frowned for a moment, until he lifted his head "Jerome!" She gasped. He raised a finger to his lips

"Mara, I'm sorry," he took one of her soft hands in his "Come, come and live with me and Alfie-"

"Live with you?!" Mara exclaimed "I barely know you!"

"Mara, no one had been able to look me right in the face since this happened! A witch cursed me with these hideous looks, but you, you can tolerate it! You don't care! Mara, you're the one human being who can look me in the eyes and not turn away!"

Mara's face softened at his desperate expression. And she knew what she had to do. Being ugly wasn't a curse, sometimes it was a gift. It allowed others to look past your looks, and appreciate you for what you were. "Okay," she said softly. "But only for a little while."

It was enough for Jerome, who took her hand and led her away from her home.

**Line Break**

The enchantress watched as the two figures headed towards the castle. And she sighed. Jerome had not learnt, and she feared he never would. He would trick this young village girl into falling in love with him, and would open his heart to her for a moment, be granted his looks, and push her away. She swept her golden hair back and looked at the ticking hovering clock.

Two months.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I love your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"Y-You'll be sleeping here," Jerome led her down a corridor, and opened a wooden door. Mara gasped. The room was huge, bigger than her house, with a large double bed with large posts that reached the ceiling, it had its own red velvet curtain to swing around. The carpet was ruby red, and there was golden chandelier. Magnificent large windows that took up a whole wall, a dressing table, and a wardrobe. Mara stepped inside hesitantly, and realised she hadn't brought anything to wear. Turning to give Jerome a questioning look, she opened the wardrobe, and gasped.

Gowns, beautiful gowns made of satin, and silk, the softest materials, Egyptian cotton with expensive stitching and embroidery. "It's beautiful," she whispered in awe. Jerome smiled, and after a while, found the dust covered light switch. He flicked it on, and the chandelier shone. The whole room sparkled, and Mara's laughter filled it. "How do you have those dresses?"

"My mother's friends daughters would often stay over when I was a young boy. My mother bought a host of dresses for them to wear on special occasions." His face was reserved, and he still couldn't bring himself to remove his hood. Just in case her reactions to his face was very delayed. "Do you like them?"

"They're the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen," Mara cooed, feeling like a princess. She frowned at the dressing table, and noticed the cracked mirror "Um?"

"All the mirrors in the house are cracked." He decided on the truth, for she would find out anyway. "I…didn't want to see myself."

Mara immediately became sympathetic "That's a lot of bad luck, Jerome."

"Yeah, well…it can't really get worse than this, can it?" and with that, he left her. Mara watched him with shocked and nervous eyes.

As soon as he left she set to make the room her own. She would be here a while, if she was going to make Jerome value himself. She had seem a glimmer of a good person in the rose garden, and although his temper scared her, she would push past it. She opened the curtains that had been shut for years, and the light flooded in. She smiled at the wonderful view, she could make out the village from here. The windows were covered in dust, so she stepped into her ensuite, gaping at the size, and washing a flannel.

After she was done, it was as if the glass wasn't there. Mara had always been something of a perfectionist.

"I'm heading off to bed-" Jerome stopped short. He looked around the room as if he had never really seen it before. It was the middle of summer, and the late sunset filled the room beautifully "Wow."

Mara smiled brightly, and he hurriedly looked down at the ground. "Good night," she said softly. Jerome nodded stiffly, not meeting her eyes, and hurrying away.

And Mara had a brilliant idea.

**Line Break**

It was 5:00 am. And she had finished. She had cleaned the entire building, top to bottom **(yeah yeah I know, probably impossible but she's Mara Jaffray) **Every curtain was opened and tied with a sashay. The windows cleaned, and a few of them opened, letting the summer breeze stroll through the building. The room that Alfie and Jerome appeared to live in most was cleaned, the furniture rearrange, and fresh flowers placed around. The dusty dining room table was clean, and the fully stocked kitchen organised. She planned on cooking them a proper meal. After all, boys will be boys.

"Mara," came a soft voice. She turned suddenly, she was in the main room, the one Alfie and Jerome usually sat in all day "You're not our slave," it was Alfie, and he smiled at her gently. Somehow sensing where she was in the room. And the fact that everything was different. "We wanted you to come and live with us, not tidy up."

"Your chairs over here, Alfie." She said softly, not knowing what to say, she guided him over to the white chair, and he sat down quite comfortably.

"You've done the whole place haven't you?" he guessed. Mara said nothing, biting her lip, and he sighed "Freshen up, we'll have breakfast in the dining room. I'll make us something."

"You won't know where I've put every-"

"I'll manage."

**Line Break**

She washed in the enormous bathtub and was filled with a sudden nervousness. What if Jerome hated everything she'd done. It was alright for Alfie, he couldn't see any of it! She blushed furiously as she looked through the dresses. She had come from her house, into his mansion and rearranged all the furniture, changed his living space. She had brought in flowers for goodness sakes! She was making it out as if she was going to live here! What if he hated it? She had certainly over stayed her welcome, on her first day here!

She picked out a blue gown, that was the least formal, but it was still decorated with sapphires. It fit perfectly, and she brushed her hair, sitting in front of the cracked mirror. She could make herself out, and she didn't look right. Something was missing. She ran her hands through her hair and thought hard. And suddenly she remembered, her necklace, the gift from her mother. She ran to the bathroom and tied the necklace around her neck.

**Line Break**

"What the hell?" Jerome whispered as he walked into the dining room. His eyes hurt, all the light that he couldn't seem to escape. Alfie and Mara looked up at him from their delicious breakfast. Mara had to admit, Alfie did manage. "Oh." Jerome's brain clicked "Mara…" his eyes flew to her, and he staggered back. She looked beautiful. She looked like one of the fair maidens he had seen at the balls. Just like all the other girls. And he was suddenly back into his old ways "Hey beautiful," he grinned, sitting opposite her. Alfie choked and Mara dropped her fork. Jerome didn't react, eyes glued to Mara.

He was showing his face, dressed in a black shirt and jeans. It was progress. "Good morning," Mara said quietly, turning to Alfie. Alfie's mouth was open in utter shock

"Jerome? Is that actually you?"

Jerome turned to him with a smile on his face "It sure is mate. It's the me you never got to see," he raised his eyebrows at Mara, something he had done when flirting with girls at the dances. It always made them swoon. And even though he was hideous, Mara couldn't help but try to fight the deepening blush "This place really was missing a woman's touch."

"I just wanted to say thanks," she smiled, glad he wasn't upset.

Jerome leaned across the table "You are very welcome," he whispered in a deep alluring voice. And just like, Joy, Amber, Willow and Patricia had, Mara almost melted.

**Line Break**

"Jerome. Don't do this." Alfie said as Jerome shrugged on his coat. He was about to join Mara in the garden "She is not one of the girls from the balls, she could be the one to break you out of this spell!"

"The girls all the ball loved me," Jerome shrugged him off "If she loves me, then the spell is broken. I just have to play her, come on Alfie, don't you want me to be happy?"

"In order for the spell to be broken Jerome, you have to love her back too! You can't just break her heart!"

But Jerome wasn't listening, he was heading out into the garden.

Alfie was at a loss, he was both frustrated, but slightly glad at the same time. Jerome wasn't thinking about his looks, he was acting like he use to. And sure, that guy was a horrible girl using player, but he seemed…focused on something.

Alfie leaned his head against the wall and thought of Mara "Poor girl," he sighed.

**Review?**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

"_I know you're betrothed," Jerome whispered to Willow, backing her into the library wall, dressed in a handsome tunic, his dirty blond hair slicked back "But you can't deny what we have."_

"_I'm afraid," the red haired girl admitted "I've seen what you did to the other girls, you use them and throw them away once you're bored."_

_Jerome smiled dazzlingly at her "Not you Willow, you're different," and he leaned in and kissed her. She eagerly locked her arms around his neck and drew him in closer._

…

"_You're a liar Jerome! A liar a-and a cheat and you used me!" Willow screamed at him months later. Jerome rolled his eyes, a new girl clutched at his shoulders_

"_Willow, I broke up with you. Get over it. I'm kinda busy at the moment."_

"_I hate you!" she screamed. Jerome rolled his eyes and she turned, storming out. _

"You like flowers then?" Jerome asked, hands held loosely behind his book as he strolled beside Mara in the overgrown garden.

"I have a sell flowers back home," she smiled up at him "Me and Jake."

Jerome could tell what the feeling was before it took over. Jealously. "_Jake?" _he spat. But innocent little Mara didn't notice.

"Yeah, he's my best friend," he noticed her smile "He's…he's something else," she looked up at the blue sky.

"Just a friend?" Jerome pressed, and Mara nodded quickly

"Of course. Only friends."

"Good," Jerome smirked, wrapping an arm around Mara's waist and drawing her close to him "Because I wouldn't want that to get in the way," he looked down at her, forgetting that his face was hideous and scarred.

"I-in the way of what?"

"Us," Jerome said simply. Mara withdrew from him, and shook her head

"Jerome…I don't even know your second name. In fact, all I know is that you've been cursed by a witch and live in a large house with your blind friend where your mother use to host parties!" Mara frowned, wondering if he thought what he was doing was normal.

Jerome watched her, not understanding for a moment. When he realised "It's my face." He whispered. "You don't like me, because I'm ugl-"

"Jerome!" Mara called his name loudly. She took his wrists and held them in her tiny hands "You should never use that word! No one is ugly!" Jerome frowned down at her in distain "I'm serious."

"Well you'd be wrong," Jerome drew his arms out of her weak grip "I am the definition of ugly, Mara."

"Why on earth would you think that?" she cried, appalled. What kind of upbringing had this boy had?

"You know I've been cursed," he said sadly "Do you even wonder what I looked like before?"

Mara shook her head, puzzled at his cryptic words "Why would I?"

Jerome's eyes widened in shock.

**Line Break**

Jerome Clarke was not one for a man hunt. In fact, he wasn't one for hunting, in general. When he was younger his father had tried to get him into it, taking him deep into the woods to kill deer, but Jerome could never bring himself to actually fire. The black cloak billowed out behind him, as he wandered deeper and deeper.

He didn't know if he was going the right way, but he knew that if he went in deep enough, he would find what he was looking for. He pushed past the thick branches, until he came to a clearing. A little cottage, peaceful and quiet. He went right up to the door and knocked three times.

There was a rustling sound, and the door opened. The old woman, well the enchantress in the form of an old woman, opened the door. She became herself when she saw Jerome. Jerome looked up at her and was reminded to why he had never come here before. She was heartachingly beautiful, and reminded him of everything he had once had. "Prince Jerome," she nodded at him "What brings you here?"

"I need more time." He said quickly, the enchantress began to shake her head "Please!" he called loudly "I n-need more time. There's this girl, and she's…different. For a moment I thought she was another one of the ordinary girls…but she's not. And I need more time."

"You are selfish, Prince." She reminded diligently "And I'm sorry, truly I am. For you and the girl."

"Please!" Jerome screamed, eyes prickling with tears "I need this chance!"

"Why?" she challenged cruelly "Why do you need this chance, Prince?"

"To become handsome!"

The enchantress became an old woman before his eyes "Your looks matter more to you than anything else?" she asked quietly

"More than anything," Jerome grasped for straws

"More than true love?" He nodded again. The enchantress sighed. "I fear Jerome, that what I give you now, is more of a curse than before." And with a sweeping hand, Jerome Clarke was handsome again. The tattoos and boils disappeared off his hands, his dirty blond hair grew back, his face was flawless. He looked as if he had jumped right out of a magazine.

**Line Break**

"Hi?" Mara frowned when he leapt into the room. She placed down her book "Who are you?"

Jerome laughed "You seriously don't know me?" he asked. Wondering if he should play this out. She didn't recognise him. At all.

"No," she shook her head slowly "Should I?" she tried to place him, but couldn't make a connection "Are you a friend of Jeromes?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a friend alright, his best friend." Jerome snickered. He was back. He felt more lively and energetic, and couldn't wait to go up to the North Tower to stare endlessly at his reflection. "You're Mara, right?"

"Yes," Mara nodded "I'm staying here for a while."

"That's good, gives us a better chance to get to know each other," he winked at her, and Mara rolled her eyes in disgust. She hated guys like that. The guys who knew they were good looking and held it over everyone. She walked back into the room and sat beside Alfie.

"Do you know when Jerome will be back?"

"He said it could be a couple of days." Alfie responded "Why?"

"Well, his 'best friends' here, and looks as though he's made himself at home."

"Oh." Alfie frowned "I didn't realise he had other friends. How did he look?"

"Unbelievably handsome," Mara grumbled "And he sure knows it."

"Oh.." Alfie drew an intelligent conclusion "Probably a snobby cousin coming to stay for a while. When Jerome comes back, he'll probably kick him out."

"You've got enough space here to host half the village!" Mara laughed "And you don't use most of it," she shook her head, looking out at the beautiful day, and with a smile, picked up her book.

**Line Break**

Jerome stood in front of the mirror, and he examined himself. Every inch, and he was so happy with what he saw. He had taken his looks for granted before, and he kept running his hands through his hair. As if he couldn't believe this was real. He couldn't believe that all he had to do was beg for it, and his looks were back. He should have done this ages ago. The bird flew into the tower, and Jerome grinned

"Recognise me?" he smiled, cupping the bird in his hand and placing it above the mirror. The bird cocked it's round head at Jerome's smile, and flew out, wondering where the kind man from yesterday was. Jerome rolled his eyes at the stupid bird. He removed his shirt, examining his torso carefully, his rippling muscles could be seen now, not covered with ugly green tattoos. He ran his hand over himself in awe. How long had it been?

He slid down the wall of the tower, and the smile never left his face.

**Review?**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I know, Jerome is ugh at the moment!**

**Enjoy!**

"So…what's your name?" Mara asked. Jerome turned to her, only vaguely interested. He had moved the mirror down from the north tower into the hall way, and he had been standing in front of it for about an hour now.

"I'm…Sam," he lied. Mara frowned, unusual name for someone who was apparently rich "It's short for Samuel-Paul." Mara nodded accepting it. He turned to her "You're quite beautiful too you know," Mara frowned, stepping back. How vain was he? "I mean, you're by far the most beautiful girl in the village," he turned back to his reflection, styling his hair "And I'm the most handsome boy in the village."

"You're not from the village," Mara frowned "No one has ever heard of your before…Samuel-Paul."

"Call me Sam," Jerome insisted. He spun, he was in a grey slick suit with a skinny black tie "How do I look?"

"You don't know? After staring at yourself in the mirror all day?" Mara replied snidely. Jerome rolled his eyes at her

"I like how I look. Just because Jerome's hideous doesn't mean everyone else is-"

"Jerome is not hideous!" she cried, stomping her left foot "He is a wonderful person, who's just confused, because people like you are constantly putting him down!" he looked down and met her eyes for a moment, and Mara thought she recognised them, but he cut off her train of thought with a laugh.

"Wonderful person? He lives all alone in the dark," Jerome snickered at his former self "Doesn't even know how to have proper conversations-"

"Well he's a much nicer person than you!" Mara called, spinning on her heel and heading back to her room. Jerome watched her leave, and his face was puzzled. How on earth could the ugly Jerome be better than the handsome Jerome? He was happier, he could go outside without the fear of someone mocking him, and he could stare at his reflection for hours on end. Relishing in its glorious perfection.

"Hi," came a voice. Jerome spun to see Alfie

"Oh hey mate,"

"Jerome?!" Alfie exclaimed, patting Jerome's shoulder after grasping at air "You came back! Well there's this cousin of yours that's come over, says he's your best friend."

"Alfie," Jerome rolled his eyes, he took his friends hand and placed it on his head. Alfie felt the hair for a moment, and after cloudyness, his mind became clear.

"_You're your cousin?!" _he shrieked. Jerome turned back to him reflection, but Alfie went on "So the enchantress just gave you back your looks then? Like that? Just like that?"

"There was some begging involved,"

"What about Mara?"

"What about Mara?" Jerome turned to face Alfie who was looking up at the ceiling

"Well…you don't need her anymore, to break the spell. But you haven't sent her home…"

"Oh." Jerome frowned at his reflection, and ran both his hands through his hair "Well, I've seen her house, this place is way better for her. And you know…she likes the garden and the clothes. And she does all the cleaning Alfie, for free. Alfie. She also makes for a good view,"

Alfie took a step back, a look of disgust on his face "You're disgraceful!" he spat at Jerome "You've been given back your looks so you ditch the kind personality you had? No wonder Mara hates this new you! I hate him too!"

**Line Break**

Jerome didn't understand. And when given the chance, he was very intelligent. But he just didn't get it. Mara didn't like him when he was ugly, and she hated him when he was handsome. Alfie liked him when he was ugly, but loathed him when he was handsome. And Alfie couldn't even see him! He shook his head, unsure what to make of himself. Unsure exactly who he was. He knocked on the door of her bedroom chambers, and his eyes widened as he appreciated the true beauty before him. She was in a dark rose coloured satin dress, her hair down past her shoulders in curly waves.

"I got these for you," he said quietly, handing her roses. Mara took them, noticing that the thorns had been cut off. "Sorry…for being…a jerk, apparently."

Mara gave him a small smile "You were being a jerk, Sam." She opened the door wider, and he followed her inside. "Do you think Jerome will mind? I've kinda made it more my own," and she had, the furniture had been moved around so everything faced the window, the bookcase had been reorganised from alphabetical. He wandered over to it, and dragged his fingers curiously along the spines.

"How are these organised?" he asked curiously. Mara came to stand beside him

"In order of my favourites," she exclaimed, she stood on tiptoes and pointed to the one of the top left corner "That's my very favourite book," Jerome lifted it off the shelf with graceful ease and red the cover

"_A tale as old as time_?" he repeated. Turning the book over to scan the blurb, but it didn't have one, only another line "_A song as old as rhyme?" _he frowned "What's it about?" the book had obviously been read many times, creases along pages where she had lingered.

Mara blushed "Nothing,"

Jerome's eyes lit up, "Oh! Now I have to know!"

Mara gave in when he wouldn't give up about it, and crossed her arms "It's about a talking teapot and her son, the cup, chip. Who coincidently had a chip."

Jerome stared at her for a moment, in disbelief, before his laughter echoed around the room "So it's a story of cutlery? What, is there a singing knife or something too?"

**Line Break**

It had been a few hours, and it was now late at night. They both lay back on the red sofa, looking out through the windows at the stars that shone brightly. Jerome laughed, hands resting on his stomach. A comfortable silence settled between them. "You know something Sam?" Mara murmured quietly

"What?"

"Maybe you're not as bad as I thought…I'm sorry about being horrible to you earlier,"

"Nah," Jerome shrugged it off "I was being rude."

"And kinda a jerk,"

Jerome laughed, nodding "Yeah, and kinda a jerk."

Another silence, but Mara couldn't help herself from asking "What was your childhood like?"

Jerome thought hard for a moment, surprised at the bluntness of the question "Uh…well…I was born to my mother, Elizabeth, and my father John. My mum died when I was 16, a rare disease, she had been suffering for a while, and didn't tell us. So we couldn't get her any help. After she left…my dad would take me out hunting, all the time. It's all we did, and he tried to get me interested in it, but I never…never found the idea of shooting animals as appealing as he did." Jerome paused, licking his lips, his mouth suddenly dry "Then, when I was 18, one day he asked me to go hunting with him, and I said no, I don't know why, I just…wanted to spend the day at home, away from him. And…there was an accident with one of the guns, and it wouldn't fire, when he found another one, it was too late…the bear was too close," he could hear Mara's sharp intake of breath, and tried his best to ignore her "And I was left living all by myself." He craned his neck to look down at her, and found she was already looking up at him

"You're very brave," she whispered quietly, taking his hand. Jerome didn't know what to do "Sam…for someone to go through what you've gone through, and not take it out on the world…you're a very good person,"

Jerome was slightly deterred at the fact she still thought he was Sam, but it didn't stop him from leaning in. He was close to her, and her eyes were closed, and waiting, but just before he met her lips, she moved to the side. He let out a hot breath slowly, and she rubbed her thumb over his palm "I'm sorry," she said quietly "But I don't think its right…Sam, you're a very good friend, but I've got feelings for someone else."

Jerome frowned in confusion "Who?"

Mara laughed "Isn't it obvious? Jerome of course! I can see the good inside his heart, he offered me a place to stay, clothes to wear, food to eat. He watched me steal flowers from his garden, and decided to introduce me to his best friend." Her smile was wide, but then it dimmed "And then…he tried to be with me...and I said no. I said no because I didn't know him," she sat up, slightly alarmed "But I do know him!"

Jerome watched in utter shock "Mara, Mara! I am Jerome!" Mara stared in disbelief "Mara, the witch took off the curse," he gripped her shoulders "Look at me! Look at me, it's me!"

Mara stared into his eyes, and gasped "Jerome?" he let out a shuddering laugh of disbelief at the fact she saw it "Jerome!" she wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he hugged her back in pure relief.

"I'm sorry I lied," he whispered into her hair, but Mara had already forgiven him.

**Review? Not the last chapter by the way, there will be eleven, just like the first story in the princess story, snow white. And did you like what I did? A tale as old as time, a song as old as rhyme…beauty and the beast! **

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Been a while? I thought so…**

**Enjoy!**

He spun her out and wrapped his arms around her waist, gliding across the hall to the music. Mara's head was resting on his forehead, listening to his heartbeat, for some reason it soothed her. "I love you," he whispered into her hair, Mara looked up at him, and pressed her lips to his. "I'm still sorry I lied,"

"Don't be," she shook her head "I understand, completely."

"So," Jerome kissed her forehead, and then pulled away, getting down onto one knee, Mara's eyes widened "Mara, I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Will you please, please, please…marry me?" Mara stood there frozen for a moment, before her hand flew up to cover her mouth and she started crying, nodding. Jerome's relieved breath sent her heart racing a million miles per second. He engulfed her into a hug "Wonderful,"

**Line Break**

Mara didn't realise how it happened, but one second she was happily picking flowers in the garden, when a sudden surge of pain and weight shook her. What was she doing? Marrying a person she had met a few months before? What about her family and friends? She looked up towards the house and it looked more like a prison to her in that moment. She spotted the gate, and without even really thinking about it, the weight on her shoulders…Mara ran. Out of the gate and down the dirt road.

Jerome watched, his hands behind his back like the overseer of the entire world. He watched her leave and his face was expressionless, almost as if he had expected it. But that didn't mean it pained him any less. He knew, he knew as soon as she had said yes it was too good to be true. She was too good and too kind to marry without telling her family, or at least seeing them again. And that's when Jerome fell weak, would he see her again?

**Line Break**

As soon as she was back in the village, it was a tremendous relief. She looked around and her eyes landed on Jake. He set down his bucket of water and his smile was so wide she was happy to be back, ecstatic, and she wondered to herself as she ran to him, how could she have left this? She jumped into his arms and he spun her around "Mara!" he cried into her ear "I thought you were gone, I thought you were…" he shook his head, kissing her shoulder. Mara pulled with a smile

"Jake," she sighed, hugging him again, he hugged her back and they stood like that for a while. Just embracing each other. "I'm so sorry, I've been…staying with a friend, who was very ill," the lie came naturally and she feared Jerome might have been rubbing off on her

"You should have told me," he whispered into her hair, pulling back "Do you know how worried I was- Mara…I was searching for you for days on end," his voice broke and suddenly Mara saw the dark rings under his eyes. What had she done?

"You looked for me?"

"Everywhere, all over the forest, the entire village, I've been sleeping outside your house, waiting for you to come home," his face was so innocent and breathtaking in that moment that Mara couldn't think of anything else. The gesture was so grand

"I didn't realise you cared so much," she admitted. Jake smiled at her, drawing her in for another hug.

**Line Break**

"I'm really sorry," Alfie whispered. Jerome was crying, quite openly. He had gone through the house, closing all the curtains and the windows, all except from Mara's room, which he left untouched. Jerome closed the thick curtains and the room was in total darkness, apart from the two lit candles on the far side "I really thought she was going to be the one for you,"

Jerome said nothing, sitting back in the chair that he use to practically live on. He leaned back and he realised, Mara wasn't coming back. "I love her, Alfie."

Alfie sighed, tilting his head back, colder now without the rays of sunshine "I…I wish I could do something,"

"No, Alfie," Jerome sighed "You've done way too much for me already. That enchantress knew what she was going. She…I…When she cursed me…it was for the rest of my life." And not for the first time in his life a rush of frustration buzzed through him and he clenched both his fists, whacking the arms of the soft chair "I wish I'd let her stay! Damn it!" he clutched his hands in his hair, hiding his face from the non-seeing eyes and felt so utterly lost.

**Line Break**

Mara lay in her bed, looking up at her ceiling…but it wasn't…_her ceiling. _Her ceiling had a chandelier hanging from it, with paintings of clouds in the corners. Her heart ached, a similar feeling to the one she'd had whilst in the garden. She wouldn't be happy at either place. They were two different extremes. She pulled the covers back and pulled on her white cloak, it was made of cloak, and did nothing much to protect her from the fierce winds. Jake was asleep in her front room, not wanting to leave her alone. She wandered what he'd do if he found her gone.

She braved the night, and headed over to the bird house. Lifting the wooden latch, she crept down the hay covered corridor, until she came to a cage right at that back. Her favourite bird, Dilly. She pulled it out of its cage, and attached the message she'd written to it's foot. Taking it outside, she realised it. Dilly was a clever bird, and would find her way.

**Line Break**

The next day seemed worse. Jerome was in the north tower, no mirror, just him. His face was sunken and he was tired. He had heard her voice throughout the night, calling his name and it was haunting him. She had been gone less than a day and here he was, literally dying without her. He leaned far out the window, to look down the dirt path hee had last seen her. But there was nothing there. He jumped back when a white bird was suddenly in his face. He frowned at it, as it sat quite peacefully on his ledge, chirping away. That was when he noticed the note on it's right leg.

Carefully, he untied the string, and opened the note.

_Dearest Jerome, _

_I love you, more than you will ever know. But I can't live in that castle with you, I'm not your princess, I'm a maiden who belongs in the village with her friends. You are the prince who lives in the castle. I'm sorry, about everything. Please, don't come to the village, I won't be there. _

_I love you so much, _

_Mara_

_X_

The first thing Jerome did was run downstairs, pulling on a cloak, and after fastening it, he realised he didn't need it anymore. But he kept it on, straddling a horse and galloping towards the village at full speed.

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I know! Where did that come from?**

**Enjoy!**

She wasn't there. He pulled his horse to a stop as people rushed out of the mad mans way. "Mara!" he called loudly, hopelessly "Mara! Please! I'm sorry!" the maidens in the village turned his way, eyeing him but he ignored them all. None of them held a candle to his fiancé.

"Why are you looking for her?" asked a boy with brown hair

"I need to find her," Jerome said, trying to control his horse "Do you know where she is?"

"She left," Jake sighed "She left me a note, saying she just…didn't feel at home. I've been looking everywhere, she's gone."

"Any idea where she might go?" Jerome asked desperately "Anywhere she liked to be?"

"The only thing I thought of was the mountain pass. She use to go there all the time when she was little, I'm pretty sure there's a cabin up there, it's a long walk though-"

"I've got a horse," Jerome muttered a thank you and raced off. He knew the mountain pass, and he knew of the cabin, he had seen it when he and his father had gone hunting when he was younger.

**Line Break**

"There," Mara said to herself. She stood right on the edge of the mountain path, right near the top, and she could see everything. The village, the castle and the green hills that went on forever. And whenever the wind blew the grass and the trees and the silver undersides leaves would shimmer and shake and she had never seen anything more beautiful. The cabin was lovely, covered with over grown colourful flowers, now a part of the purple crystal mountain. Well maintained on the inside, neither of the extremes. It was where Mara wanted to stay forever.

And the wind rushed past her again, and she remembered a downside to this beautiful life. She was doomed to live it alone. She had rejected all of Jake's advances and raced away from her one true love-

"You'd think I'd learn to listen to you by now," came a voice.

She spun to see him. She knew it would be. Perfect blond hair, silver cloak with the hood pulled down, his white horse behind him. And he fit in so perfectly, because he was just as beautiful as all in the scenery. "Jerome,"

"Not Sam," he smiled, and then his face became sincere "You don't need to say anything, Mara. I understand completely, I would've run too…if I wasn't so madly in love with you-"

"I love you too Jerome," she nodded in earnest "It's just the thought of living in that castle-"

"Was a ridiculous one. I know," Jerome rolled his eyes at himself "I don't know what I was thinking. Forcing the girl who loved flowers to live in the prison with me. No, you deserve to live here, amongst the mountains and the sun and the sky, and the view that people would die for."

"So…" Mara looked up at him hopefully "We could live here? Me and you…with the mountains and the sun and sky, and the view that people would die for?"

Jerome's smile was breathtaking "Of course we can. And Alfie can live in our guest room, we'll build a small stable for the horse, so that seeing your friends and family is only ten minutes away," he stepped forward, the rocks crunching reassuringly under his feet "Because I would do anything to make you happy,"

"Oh Jerome," Mara smiled, tears forming, and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, Jerome smiled, resting his cheek on her head.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Joy, I promise, you don't look fat," Jake sighed

"You're only saying that." Joy rolled her eyes "I look fat."

"Maybe because you're pregnant!" Jake exclaimed, helping her sit down. They were at Jerome and Mara's house for a dinner with friends. "You still look very thin for a pregnant woman though, supermodel pretty,"

"Really? Aw!"

Jerome rolled his eyes and Jake grinned. Mara came in, carrying baby Rose. She set her in her high chair. "I think they might get betrothed," she smiled "Our little Rose and your little boy, have you decided on a name?" Mara teased, sitting down

"We were thinking Sam," Jake said, Jerome and Mara burst out laughing. And not understanding the joke, Jake and Joy laughed, trying to seem normal.

"Sorry," Jerome grinned, pouring Joy some water "Funny story…"

The Enchantress watched from the sky, and shook her head in amazement. Jerome Clarke had done it. He had found his true love, the perfect home, a perfect set of friends, a wonderful daughter who they had named after Mara's love for flowers, and how they had met. And Jerome Clarke had aced the test of life. She couldn't have done it better herself.

And he lived with his family in the mountains and the sun and sky, and the view that people would die for. I mean, does it really need to be said? They were living their

Happily ever after.

**I love you all so much! Review me some ideas about the next fairytale I should do!**

**x**


End file.
